


Reaching out to you

by CarlXavier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlXavier/pseuds/CarlXavier
Summary: BDSMDom! Reyes/Sub! McCree四年前文章补档
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Jesse McCree
Kudos: 4





	Reaching out to you

Reaching Out To You/向你张开双臂  
设定/Dom!Reyes×Sub!McCree

杰西·麦克雷是个Sub，但谁在乎呢，他和他心爱的维和者已经成为了66号公路的一个传奇。所有人都知道，有一个牛仔，万年围着他那条红色的围巾，戴着个牛仔帽，他看到敌人的那一瞬间，敌人就成了活靶子。也是这个原因，没有人敢来招惹他。

“嗨，B52轰炸机。”麦克雷从裤兜中抽出钱包，用嘴叼住雪茄，将两张钞票夹在指间，递给酒保。调酒师缤纷缭乱的动作结束后，一杯还冒着烟的轰炸机便出现在了麦克雷的眼前。“谢了。”  
调酒师点点头，麦克雷按灭雪茄，坐在昏暗的吧台角落，看着周围的热闹人群，将眼前的轰炸机一饮而尽。  
他笑了笑，压低了帽檐，从人群中穿出酒吧。像这样静谧而闲暇的夜晚并不多见，毕竟，你知道的，死局帮大部分任务都是在夜里。他再次点燃了一根雪茄，坐在66号公路的路边，眺望着远处的星河。他给他的属下都放了假，也许现在他们在狂欢。  
麦克雷在战场多年的摸爬滚打让他很容易就能感觉到敌人的接近——至少不会等人都到身边了才感觉到——比如现在，他一回头却发现有一个陌生人站在自己身后。这个人似乎隐去了自己的全部气息，包括Dom亦或是Sub的气息。

“很好看。”陌生人同样遥望着远方。  
麦克雷嗤笑，“你竟然没看过吗？新来的？”  
陌生人愣了一下，然后坐在了麦克雷的身边。  
“你可以叫我加比。”莱耶斯难得没从腰间抽出两把地狱火几枪崩死这个出言不逊的小屁孩，甚至还心平气和地坐在了这个目标身边。  
“杰西。杰西·麦克雷。”麦克雷说不清自己为什么觉得这个叫做加比的人让人很舒服，他的Dom气息虽然在渐渐变浓，但并没有让自己反感，甚至——他体内的Sub基因正在慢慢觉醒，他开始想要臣服——而眼前的加比大概也觉察到了自己的Sub气息愈发浓厚。  
莱耶斯慢慢逼近麦克雷，嗅了几下麦克雷身上的气息，他明知故问，“你是个Sub？”  
杰西没所谓地笑了笑，“但我能让任何一个想上我的Dom见不到第二天的太阳。”  
莱耶斯佯装叹息，“我以为我终于找到了那个和我的气息契合的Sub，我被你吸引，说实话。而我自认为很难被吸引。”  
“我的荣幸。”麦克雷对着莱耶斯笑了笑，“我也觉得你的气息很舒服，不像其他Dom那样该死的刺鼻，所以——”麦克雷接下来的话被堵在了嘴里，莱耶斯按住他的后颈，舌尖轻轻撬开杰西的齿贝，探入他的口中，麦克雷顺从地配合着。  
漫长的一吻结束后，莱耶斯已经抱住了麦克雷，怀中的麦克雷俏皮地眨了眨眼，眼睛盯着莱耶斯，舔了舔自己的薄唇。  
“您希望我称呼您为什么？主人？还是先生？”麦克雷从来就不是个刻板的人，在性事上也一样。他不反对两个看上眼的人来一发，他也明白如何才能取悦一个Dom——但出乎他意料地，莱耶斯皱了皱眉，但还是开口：  
“叫我先生吧。”

“好的，先生。”麦克雷话音刚落就感受到眼前的莱耶斯散发出的气息突然浓厚得包裹住了他整个人，他的腿突然发软，身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着：  
跪下！臣服！臣服于这个男人！  
但他凭借着强到可怕的自制力才没有在夏日夜晚的66号公路不受控地跪下，相反，他甚至拉着莱耶斯的手快步走进了最近的一家汽车旅馆。  
在前台服务员慢吞吞地给他们拿房卡的过程中，他们又接了好几次吻。莱耶斯的手揉捏着麦克雷的臀部，他们走上楼梯，打开门后，莱耶斯突然放开了麦克雷的身体，他走向房间一角的办公桌旁，坐在了转椅上。麦克雷知道此刻他没有加比的命令，是不能贸然跟过去的，于是他就只是站在门口。  
“我亲爱的杰西。跪下。”莱耶斯终于开口，而麦克雷几乎没有耽误一秒钟，他坦然地跪下，等待着莱耶斯的下一个命令。  
“是的，先生。”  
“脱下你的衣服。”莱耶斯缓缓开口。  
麦克雷先是慢吞吞地解下了自己的围巾，然后脱下牛仔外套，他自信最后的那件黑色背心已经勾勒出他匀称的身体，之后才将它脱掉，他继续用热切的目光注视着莱耶斯。麦克雷已经全身心投入进了这次意外的性事，他要在难得的休息时间和难得的不会让他恶心到反胃的Dom中得到尽量多的快感。

莱耶斯又起身缓步走向麦克雷身边，麦克雷仰着头，热切的目光投射在莱耶斯的眼底，他眼睁睁地看着莱耶斯蹲下来看了看他一直引以为豪的腰间的腰带。  
“你喜欢？”麦克雷将腰带解下，卷了几下后便双手递给了莱耶斯。  
莱耶斯端详着，“BAMF，杰西你很强势啊。”  
麦克雷还以为这是对自己的夸赞，刚想回话，腰带就抽到了自己胸前的凸起，疼痛惹得他几乎无法挺直自己的背部。

“这是惩罚，你需要每句话都叫我先生。杰西。”莱耶斯紧抿着嘴，眯缝着眼居高临下地盯着麦克雷，强硬得不容拒绝。麦克雷喜欢这个，他讨厌那种动不动就拿那些惹人生厌的Dom气息来压制自己的Dom，这样的Dom往往死的很惨，但加比不一样，他本人就带着那种不容反抗的气势，这是天生的，让人，包括麦克雷这匹野马，也愿意臣服的那种。

麦克雷暗自咬了咬牙，但还是抬头看向上方的莱耶斯，忍着疼痛挤出笑容说：“好，我明白了，先生。”  
莱耶斯满意地点点头，回到床边拉开床头柜，拿着一条类似教鞭的东西走到麦克雷面前。他先是用这条教鞭挑起麦克雷的下巴，居高临下地望着杰西·麦克雷。

麦克雷嘴角带笑，看得莱耶斯几乎要忘记这是他本次任务的目标——现在他只想用力操翻这个不知天高地厚的小子。莱耶斯用教鞭指着床头柜上的项圈和绳索，让麦克雷膝行过去拿回来，麦克雷只得照做，他可不想搞砸这次难得的性爱。  
“自己戴上。”麦克雷看了看手中的项圈，上面还有一个叮当响着的铃铛。  
这可真是……  
“好的，先生。”他用灵巧的双手解开项圈，低下头后将项圈的两端扣到一起，然后收紧。脖颈上突然多个束缚的感觉并不好，他不适地晃了晃脑袋，项圈前面的铃铛也跟着叮当作响。  
莱耶斯一直在用审视的目光紧盯着麦克雷，麦克雷被他盯得浑身发毛，这是他第一次有“自己是他人的猎物”这种感觉，他双手举着项圈背后的绳索，递给了莱耶斯。

跟着莱耶斯的脚步，麦克雷膝行到他身边，铃铛一直在响着，声音在安静的房间中非常突兀，重重地击打着麦克雷的鼓膜，他意识到：  
我在臣服于这个男人，我想被他狠狠操翻，我现在回想不到任何关于我的枪能枪枪射中敌人时的枪管周身火药味，我的身心都交给了这个萍水相逢的男人——他叫什么来着，哦对了，加比，是加比。

“你在想什么？”莱耶斯停下了脚步，不满地看着似乎正在神游的麦克雷。  
“抱歉，先生。我在想接下来您会对我施以怎样的行为，是我的错。请您惩罚我。”麦克雷诚实地回答后低下了头，此刻他只能等待着莱耶斯的惩罚。  
“你很乖。杰西。”意外地，莱耶斯没有发怒，麦克雷也很诧异于这个，但他下一秒就收回了自己的想法，他看到莱耶斯手中的东西——手铐和眼罩。

麦克雷双手被铐在床头，身上的遮蔽物已经被莱耶斯尽数褪去，双眼被蒙上，他腿间的物事正因为莱耶斯在他身上恰到好处的抚摸而高高昂扬着。莱耶斯一只手搓揉着他的乳首，舔吻吮吸着他的另一边乳首，麦克雷根本忍受不了这种折磨，他觉得自己现在一定就像个欠操的婊子，大张着双腿等待着身上人毫不留情的入侵。

撩拨的时间在麦克雷看来十分漫长，当莱耶斯的手触碰到麦克雷的老二时，他几乎觉得自己就要射出来，但莱耶斯却给它加上了束缚。麦克雷当然知道这是什么——阴茎环，他在和一些人做爱的时候曾经用过这个，当然——是给对方用，麦克雷知道自己逃不过这个了。  
“我在帮助你，服从。”莱耶斯解释道。

麦克雷发现莱耶斯是一个寡语的人，能少说一个字他绝不多说一个。包括现在——

视觉被剥夺后的麦克雷清晰地感受着体内巨物无情地顶弄，他甚至能想象到在莱耶斯的视角，自己的穴口被撑开到没有褶皱，一进一出下，一些嫩肉被翻弄出来。  
哦不……  
麦克雷本能地努力将手肘抬到眼前，试图遮挡住视线却发现毫无用处，红透的脸颊已经说明了一切。这时莱耶斯再次吻上了他，唇舌交缠，麦克雷感觉到自己正在缺氧，身下的冲撞越来越激烈，他觉得自己已经深陷在一片刺眼的白光中……光的那边有人在说着什么——抑或是呼喊：

“告诉我，杰西·麦克雷，你属于谁！”  
麦克雷赶忙回答：  
“我属于您！我的全部，都属于您，加比！”

他感觉阴茎上的束缚被解开了，莱耶斯的深入浅出的抽插越来越迅速，然后低吼着什么——应该是什么脏话——射进了麦克雷的体内。

眼罩被揭开，麦克雷有点接受不了这刺眼的光线，莱耶斯贴心地捂上了他的双眼。  
“我的天哪……这太棒了，我是说，你太棒了，先生……”麦克雷沉浸在高潮的余韵中，这是他经历过的最棒的一次性爱——至少到现在是这样的。

这个人真的是太契合我了……如果有机会能再次遇见该多好。对，我应该要他的联系方式……  
麦克雷在被清理的过程中晕晕乎乎地想着。

翌日清晨，麦克雷醒来后下意识地摸摸旁边，发现空无一人。  
他有点失落——他还没来得及要他的电话。

不久的将来，死局帮被守望先锋清理。麦克雷单枪匹马想凭着他的维和者和几发闪光弹跟守望先锋决一死战，却在看到一个落单的人的时候瞬间乱了阵脚。  
莱耶斯也听到了，他回头，看到惊慌的麦克雷。  
“我是加布里尔·莱耶斯。守望先锋副指挥官。”话语间他已经到达了这个牛仔的身边。  
麦克雷听见莱耶斯继续说，“死亡，或是加入我们。”

“来我的身边。”


End file.
